


Froot Loops

by fnowae



Series: the parenting adventures of the OT3 [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Parents, Polyamory, the ot3 has a kid and he's adorable.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: It's not that Patrick doesn't love his kid, but he doesn't get up early in the mornings. Getting Jakob to school is supposed to be Pete and Joe's job.





	Froot Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to force the OT3 to be parents. Let's do this shit.

Patrick awakes to a small child jumping on his bed and squealing. 

"Papa! Papa!" the kid cries loudly and whinily. "Wake up!"

Patrick groans and rolls over shoving his face into the pillow. "Jakob, what are you doing?"

It's not that Patrick doesn't love his kid, but he doesn't get up early in the mornings. Getting Jakob to school is supposed to be Pete and Joe's job. 

"Dad won't let me have my favorite cereal!" Jakob whines dramatically, sounding more like someone has just insulted his honor than withheld breakfast food. 

"Jakob! Leave your papa alone!"

Patrick rubs his eyes and yawns. When he sits up, he's happy to see Joe standing in the doorway, looking exasperated. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jakob wails, pouting. "Dad won't give me Froot Loops!"

Joe sighs. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you absolutely need more sugar."

"Jakey, honey, please get off me," Patrick says softly. Jakob pouts, but gets off the bed anyway. 

"Don't call me Jakey anymore!" he complains. "I'm seven! I'm mach-er!"

"Pretty sure you mean mature, sweetheart," Patrick says, unable to stop himself from smiling. "Alright. How about this. If we give you the cereal will you leave me to sleep?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Thank you papa!" Jakob rushes out, beaming. 

Patrick groans and forces himself out of bed. "Alright. I'll help."

"Babe, you can just go back to sleep. Pete and I can handle it," Joe promises, but his statement is undermined by a panicked yell from the kitchen. 

"Uh, guys, the juice box leaked and now Jake's lunchbox is soaked!" 

Patrick sighs. "No, you and Pete can absolutely not handle it. I've got it, I've got it. Just like every morning."

He and Joe lead Jakob back out to the kitchen, where Pete is struggling with packing Jakob's lunch. 

"Dad! Dad! Papa said I can have the fruity cereal!" Jakob exclaims excitedly.

Pete gives Patrick a look. "He did, did he?"

"Shut up, Wentz, you can't even pack the kid's lunch without soaking it in orange juice," Patrick replies, adding a gratuitous eye roll. 

"Patrick, how dare you? I thought you loved me!" Pete gasps, miming a bullet shot to his chest. 

"Nah, Joe and I are gonna leave you and elope," Patrick jokes, stepping forward to help Pete clean up his mess. 

"I knew it!" Pete declares, huffing. 

Jakob is ever the more intrigued. "What's elope? Isn't that a melon?"

An awkward silence falls, and Joe pipes up, "Yes, Jakob, that's exactly what it is!"

"Yay!" Jakob says, beaming. 

"Hey, Jake, we're gonna pack your lunch in a cool paper bag today, okay?" Patrick asks, finding a not-at-all-cool brown paper bag in the cupboard. 

"Yay!" Jakob repeats. 

Patrick grins. The kid will get excited at anything. It's adorable. 

Patrick stuffs all the stuff Pete had gathered for Jakob's lunch - minus the juice - into the bag and tucks it into Jakob's backpack, which is hanging on its hook on the kitchen wall. Meanwhile, Joe pours the kid a bowl of Froot Loops and watches as it's devoured in under a minute. Jakob tosses the dish into the sink and turns to grin at Pete. 

"Is it time to go?" Jakob asks, tugging on Pete's sleeve impatiently. "Dad! Dad! Come on! Nate and I have a math presentation today!"

"Hang on, kiddo, your dad's trying to clean sticky juice off his face," Pete responds, wetting a towel and rubbing it over a patch of drying orange juice on his cheek. 

"I'll drive him," Joe offers. 

"I'll come too. Might as well," Patrick agrees. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Pete says, tossing the used towel aside. 

They all pile into the car - Joe driving, Patrick next to him, and Pete in the back with their son. 

"Hey, are you excited for the presentation?" Pete asks once they're on their way. Jakob has the amazing ability to enjoy his schoolwork. 

"Yeah!" Jakob beams. "Nate and I have been working on it for forever! It's about multiplication!"

"Good luck, Jake!" Joe calls back. 

"Thanks, daddy!" Jakob responds cheerfully. 

They pull up at the school and Jakob pushes open his door. He looks back to his dads one last time. 

"Bye, papa! Bye, dad! Bye, daddy!" he says, and slips out of the car, running to the school building. 

Pete has to reach across the car to slam the door after him. "A year above his grade level, yet still can't close the fucking door."

"Hey, leave him alone. Our kid's pretty great," Patrick says, shooting Pete a half-assed glare. 

"Yeah," Joe agrees. "He really is."


End file.
